With the recent development of display technology, three-dimensional (3D) display is attracting more and more attention. The 3D display makes displayed pictures become 3D and more vivid. The displayed images are no longer confined to the plane of the display screen, and are seemingly coming out of the display screen. Viewers can experience an immersive feeling with the 3D scenes.
Lenticular grating is a structure for achieving 3D display. Images captured from different viewing angles are recorded on a single picture in fringe patterns. A same lenticular grating structure is used to view the 3D images such that viewers see two different images of a same scene and perceive a depth due to the parallax between the two different images. Lenticular grating structure may be implemented through liquid crystals that refract lights passing through liquid crystals.
3D display effect can be achieved by incorporating lenticular grating into various display devices. For example, a lenticular grating may cover the display screen of a liquid crystal display panel to achieve 3D display effect.
A lenticular grating may be made of liquid crystal lenses which are formed by liquid crystals. Liquid crystals rotate to certain angles according to the input voltages applied to the liquid crystals such that light transmittance of liquid crystals is controlled. Liquid crystals are rotated and arranged periodically to form a cycle length or pitch. Display devices such as liquid crystal display panels have different resolutions. Liquid crystal lenses are required to form different pitches to accommodate display devices with different resolutions. In the current designs of liquid crystal lens parameters, the pitch of the 3D liquid crystal lenses is based on pixel designs of the liquid crystal display panels. Such pitch designs do not adapt to display devices with different pixel resolutions and may have compatibility issues.
The disclosed refractive lens, driving method and display device are directed to solve one or more problems in the art.